PostCountrycide
by diditelluiluvu
Summary: Does what it says on the tin. One-shot. Drabble if you don't count the author's note. Just my own little go at what could have happened.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Torchwood or the characters

**AN: **Everyone's had a go at a post-countrycide fic. Here's just a quick drabble of what I think could have happened.

* * *

It was silent a long while on the way back. Any dialogue mostly consisted of Owen checking the status of Ianto, Tosh, or Gwen. About halfway through the ride, Owen began his umpteenth check. He started to lift Gwen's shirt when she reached out a hand to stop him.

"Can you just wait until we get back to the Hub?" She snarled at him.

"Absolutely not-"

"I'm _fine_, Owen."

"You got shot."

"I'm well aware of that, thank you." She stared him down a moment longer before he pulled back.

"Fine. Anyone else in denial? Hmm?" Owen looked expectantly at Ianto and Tosh. Neither said a word. Owen turned back to Gwen. "See? They're not in half as bad a shape as you and they're not saying anything." Gwen huffed and slumped back in her seat, rolling her eyes. Owen returned to his seat without looking over the other two simply out of spite.

It was a long drive from that point on. The tension was tangible in the SUV as they drove back into Cardiff. Jack hadn't said a word the whole ride back, which was so unusual that it seemed to be wrong-footing everyone else. They piled back into the Hub; Owen holding Gwen up as he led her down to the autopsy area. Ianto headed off away from the group. Tosh watched him leave, it suddenly dawning on her that she had never seen if Ianto had a desk or anywhere to be at all other than the faux reception area. She then made her way slowly to her desk to begin typing up the day's files.

"Why don't you head home? I'll take care of it." Tosh jumped a bit at the sound of Jack's voice after having not heard it for an hour or so. She smiled graciously.

"Thanks. I think I need a rest after today." She gathered her bag and headed out of the Hub, still a bit wide-eyed and contemplating.

"You think?" Jack called sarcastically after. He grinned hollowly as he watched her leave. Owen and Gwen soon followed. They stopped when they noticed he was watching.

"I'm gonna walk her out, but the copper here should be fine by morning." Owen grinned and helped Gwen out of the Hub. Jack couldn't help but notice Owen's sudden, unusual attention to her.

Gwen and Owen had made it to the lot outside the invisible lift. As Owen tried to lead Gwen to her car, she began to walk on her own, the medications starting to work full force. She turned to face Owen, pausing a bit. She saw herself going home to Rhys, sitting around, asking no questions and answering fewer. Having him wonder why her side hurt so much and why she wouldn't speak. Not being able to tell him anything. She saw herself sitting on that couch with him, empty, unable to offer him anything. He would never see what she has seen.

"You know what you said earlier?" She questioned, motioning to the past with her finger. Owen just stared at her. "I think… I think you might be right." He raised his eyebrows, a little too in shock for snark. "Well?"

"Well well, Miss Cooper, are you suggesting we take this back to my place?" He grinned impishly at his success.

"Yeah." Gwen stated simply but hesitantly. Without any other discussion they headed back to Owen's car.

All that left was Ianto.

His desk was in the room behind the reception area. He was the only one set up outside the Hub. Jack's reasoning for it seemed to be that they needed someone on guard at all times. But he knew the real reason. He watched on his cameras to see that everyone had gone. He was always a loose end. The coast clear, he sunk into his chair, lifting off his jacket and shirt to examine his wounds. He wished Owen had taken a little more care in checking him over. But of course, this was Owen. The man was a prick about anything to do with Ianto. He couldn't have expected much.

"Well, if I'd known you'd be stripping I would have checked on you sooner."

Ianto whipped around, startled by Jack. He embarrassedly tried to put his shirt back on. Jack made him uncomfortable; he was always so forward. "Don't. Flirting aside, Ianto, you need to be looked at."

Ianto stared at him a moment longer before placing his shirt on the desk. Jack moved towards him to get a better look.

"Ianto this is serious. Why didn't Owen say anything? You're covered in bruises-" He laid a hand on Ianto's chest near a particularly bad mark, a bit longer than was needed. But it wasn't exactly sexual either. Ianto shrugged him off and turned around, revealing more marks on his back.

"It's fine. Really. I think I'll head home. After today..." He grabbed his clothes and his bag and began to walk past Jack, fumbling to get his arms through the sleeves of his shirt. The quickness of the movement made him dizzy, he suspected that he had a concussion.

"Ianto." Jack didn't move but called after him. Ianto turned to him again. "I'm sorry. What happened today-"

"It's alright, sir. I've been through worse." He paused as he remembered Canary Wharf and Lisa briefly. It still stung him and he knew Jack understood what he was referring to. "It figures doesn't it? First day out and I get kidnapped and brutalized." He smiled a bit.

"Welcome to Torchwood." Jack replied, tacking on a chuckle. Ianto nodded and made his way out of the Hub.

Jack watched him leave, and stood a long while after he had gone.


End file.
